Simon Belmont/Gallery
Gallery for Simon Belmont's selected artwork. ''Castlevania Akumajo Dracula - 01.jpg|Simon from ''Castlevania (1986) Simon CV1 StrategyGuide Art-1.jpg|Simon from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect guidebook (1986) Simon CV1 StrategyGuide Art-2.jpg|Simon from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect guidebook (1986) Simon CV1 StrategyGuide Art-3.jpg|Simon from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect guidebook (1986) Simon CV1 StrategyGuide Art-4.jpg|Simon from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect guidebook (1986) Simon CV1 StrategyGuide Art-5.jpg|Simon from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect guidebook (1986) Adp simon.JPG|Simon from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect guidebook (1986) Akumajō-Dracula-Famicom-box.jpg|From the Famicom box back Vs Simon.gif|Simon from Vs. arcade version of Castlevania (1987) Players Choice Simon.png|Simon from Players Choice arcade version of Castlevania Amiga Simon.gif|Simon from Amiga version of Castlevania (1990) Commodore 64 Simon.gif|Simon from Commodore 64 version of Castlevania (1990) IBM PC Simon.gif|Simon from IBM PC version of Castlevania (1990) Japanese Cell Phone Simon.gif|Simon from first cell phone for Japan (2002) Japanese Cell Phone Version 2 Simon.gif|Simon in second version cell phone Castlevania (Japan in 2003, Europe in 2004, US in 2005) Japanese Cell Phone Version 3 Simon.png|Simon from third Castlevania cell phone game (2004) Pixelsimon.jpg|Pixel Simon Promo (2007) ''Vampire Killer . Simon from Vampire Killer.JPG|Simon from ''Vampire Killer Simon-vkill.gif ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Cv2-offart9.jpg|Simon Belmont from ''Simon's Quest (1988) 924072SimonsQuestboxartlarge.jpg Tumblr_nd0t0vL4QY1tu022ro1_400.png Tumblr_nd0t0vL4QY1tu022ro2_250.png|With a villager Tumblr_nd0t0vL4QY1tu022ro4_250.png Simon's Quest Card 2 Headed Demon.jpg|Simon in the Simon's Quest trading card series Drac2guide simon.JPG|Simon in the Friday Special - Dracula 2: Noroi no Fuuin guide book Np simon with drac's head.JPG|Simon with Dracula's head from the Nintendo Power Simon's Quest guide (1988) Worlds of Power Thumbnail.jpg|Simon Belmont from Worlds of Power: Simon's Quest children's novel (1990) LCD SQ Simon Back.JPG|Simon Belmont from the LCD Simon's Quest (1989) SQ Watch Simon.JPG|Simon from the Simon's Quest Watch Game (1990) 1736994981 5ce2875f5c.jpg|Simon's Quest pixel mini (2007) ''Haunted Castle . Simon Ending in Haunted Castle.JPG|'Simon Belmont''' and his bride Selena ''Captain N: The Game Master . Simon-belmont-captain-n.jpg|Simon Belmont from the ''Captain N cartoon (1989-91) Simon Belmont (Captain N) - 02.png Captain N - The Game Master - 02.png ''Super Castlevania IV . Super-Castlevania-IV-raw-box-art.jpg|Simon from the cover of ''Super Castlevania IV (1991) Akumajō-Dracula-Super-Famicom-box-art.jpg|Japanese cover NP C4 Cover Simon.JPG|Simon from the cover of Nintendo Power Super Castlevania IV Guide (1991) NP C4 Simon's Back.JPG NP C4 Simon at Gates.JPG NP C4 Whip Fling.JPG 574632Akumajo772DraculaFamitsuguidecoverartworklarge.jpg|Simon from the Famitsu Akumajo Dracula guide book C4 Simon Belmont.JPG|From the Japanese instruction booklet Super-Castlevania-IV-manuel-FAH-artwork-01.jpeg|From the Japanese instruction booklet Castlevania Iv simon.jpg|Ending Animations ''Castlevania Chronicles Offart4.jpg|X68000 version Chronicles Original At Gate.JPG|Game beginning Gfs 44148 3 1 mid.jpg|Game ending Chronicles02.jpg SimonRed.jpg Kojima concept simon.png Rough 05.jpg|Concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre art book Simon2.jpg|Concept art Simon-concept.jpg|Concept art Chroniclessimon.jpg|From the Japanese official guide Castlevania Judgment Simon.jpg|Simon from Judgment (2008) Koma Simon.JPG|Simon in Koma comics (2008) Simon Figure Whole.JPG|Konami Style Judgment Figure (2008) Simon Figure Back.JPG Simon Figure Front.JPG Judgment Guide Simon.jpg|Simon from the ''Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Judgment Guide Simon2.jpg|Simon concept artwork from the Ultimate Judge Guidebook (2009) Prize Collection Judgment Simon.JPG|Simon model from the Akumajo Dracula: Prize Collection (2009) Judgment Intro 08 - Simon Belmont.JPG Judgment Intro 09 - Simon Raises his Whip.JPG Judgment Intro 10 - Simon Charges Alucard.JPG Judgment Intro 12 - Simon Turns About.JPG Judgment Intro 14- Simon Leaps.JPG Judgment Intro 13 - Simon vs. Alucard.JPG Judgment Intro 15 - Alucard Casts Circle.JPG Judgment Intro 34 - Simon Emerges.JPG Judgment Intro 38 - Simon Feels the Heat.JPG Judgment Intro 40 - Last Attack.JPG ''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls DuK_w9cXQAYtGeG.png|Simon in ''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls (2018) Simon Belmont - Grimoire of Souls - 01.png Simon GoS portrait.png|Character portrait Popup_05_01.png Popup_05_02.png Popup_05_03.png Popup_20_02.png Ic_gacha_banner_arm_l_5001005.png Tips_013.png Banner_arm0003_l_ENG.png Miscellaneous Gamebook Simon.JPG|'Simon' as portrayed by one of his descendants in the Akumajo Dracula gamebook Simon Belmont III - 01.png|Simon Belmont (or Simon Belmont III) from Konami Wai Wai World (1988) Wai Wai Game Book Simon.JPG|Simon Belmont from the Konami Wai Wai World gamebook (1989) Simon Hai No Majutsushi Manual.JPG|Simon from the Hai no Majutsushi mahjong game (1989) Simondo Belmont - 02.png|Simondo Belmont, a spoof of Simon from Contra: Hard Corps Rickle - Simon Belmont - 01.jpg|Rickle transformed as Simon Belmont from the Wai Wai World 2 cover artwork (1991) Wai Wai 2 Simon III.JPG|Rickle transformed as Simon Belmont from the Wai Wai World 2 instruction booklet (1991) Goemon2.gif|Simon-like character in Ganbare Goemon 2 (1993) Chi no Akuma Simon Belmont.jpg|Simon in Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu novel (1994) Battletryst-simon.jpg|SHEMON based on Simon in Battle Tryst (1998) Reinhardt-simon.gif|Simon Belmont alternate costume for Reinhardt in Castlevania 64 (1999) Keyboardmania Simon.JPG|Simon from KeyboardMania 2nd Mix (2000) Simon in HoD Boss Rush.JPG|Simon in Boss Rush Mode of Harmony of Dissonance (2002) Skate1a.jpg|Simon like character from Evolution Skateboarding (2002) Simon Belmont - DreamMix TV.png|Simon in DreamMix TV: World Fighters (2003) Simon Belmont painting in Belmont Legacy.JPG|Simon-like painting in The Belmont Legacy comics (2005) Greatest Five Simon Belmont.JPG|Simon from the Greatest Five attack in Portrait of Ruin (2006) Sokoban Simon.gif|Simon from Wai Wai Sokoban (2007) Offart-simon.jpg|Simon in New International Track & Field (2008) 60801 blowup.jpg|NECA action figure of Simon (2007) Simon Action Figure Profile.JPG|Profile from web page Simon Pop'n Music.JPG|Simon from pop'n music 15 Adventure (2007), pop'n music 16 Party (2008) & Pop'n Music Portable (2010) Shimon-1-.jpg|Simon in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2011) LoS-Cheats-Simon.jpg|Simon from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow cheat codes DdbJMoaV4AM_gTs.jpg|Simon from Sound Voltex Booth (2012) Simon-ORECA BATTLE.png|Simon from Monster Retsuden ORECA BATTLE (2013) The fearsome barbarian.png|His sprite from the first game reused in Mirror of Fate to illustrate an achievement Kingdom Dragonion Simon Artwork.png|Simon in Kingdom Dragonion (2015) PPCCastlevania3.png|''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' (2018) Simon SSBU.png|Simon in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) Simon Belmont - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - 01.jpg|Simon wearing a blue color swap costume in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, probably as a reference to his outfit in Super Castlevania IV Belmont, Simon Simon Belmont